


Love in a Hopeless Place

by MysteryHack



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryHack/pseuds/MysteryHack
Summary: Shiro Fujimoto almost dies during a ghoul attack. His last thoughts are of the young exorcist Yuri Egin.





	Love in a Hopeless Place

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The sound of blood continued to trickle from the puncture wound in his bicep, meeting with the icy concrete of the warehouse floor. Shock kept him from screaming, but only just barely. How was he going to explain to the Vatican that he’d gone and gotten an entire team of newbies killed? Well, they had gotten themselves killed, he just so happened to be the supervising exorcist.

A chill ran through him, something else was there; peering out from some unknown void. Could it be that he hadn’t gotten the last ghoul? Shiro’s ruby eyes darted to the pile of rotting flesh; no way. Black clouds, signs of demonic matter departing from Assiah, were beginning to dissipate; every last monster was in the process of disintegrating. So what the hell was binding him to this spot?

A crackle caught the priest’s attention, blue flames hovered in a ball just off to the corner of the decrepit building. Ah, so it was Yuri’s Rinka. Shiro had become familiar with the being since he and the Junior Exorcist had agreed to friendship 6 years ago: he hated the thing. It wasn’t that it gave off any particularly evil vibes, but it was certainly creepy. The Rinka followed Yuri everywhere, appearing in any give place, at any given time. Once the ball of flames even went so far as to materialize between he and Yuri during a heated argument. The spirit hovered closer for a breath before disappearing once again to who knows where.

Yuri. Shiro’s thoughts turned to the young woman despite his best efforts. He’d probably never see her again. He chuckled bitterly at the sorrow he felt in that. They’d been good friends for years now, and part of him had hoped they could one day be something more. The priest knew it was a long shot, the foolish dream of a dirty old man; but he had hoped. The soft looks and quiet moments between them now seemed like precious jewels; treasure Shiro prayed the good Lord let him take to whatever life came after this. Brilliant blue-green eyes remained ever watchful in the back of his mind. It took Shiro Fujimoto until his 30s to realize he was in love for the first, and most likely only time in his life. It was a shame no one would ever know. His arm throbbed again and tore his attention back to the present.

Snow fell outside, and the world was blanketed in silence. Shiro tried to pull himself up to move, but it was no use. Blood loss had taken all of his strength, and the ghouls’ poisonous bite had begun to infect his left side. The woolen True Cross jacket had done nothing to protect him against the acidic emissions now worming their way into his heart. His right arm crossed to hold at the blood spilling from its counterpart. Was this really it? He’d survived the horrific experiments of Section 13, being (un) lucky clone number 4 in the Azazel group, and all it took was ghoul venom to kill him?

The priest once again tried to push up, adrenaline coursing through his veins; somewhere in the back of his mind he hoped it would be enough to burn the taint from him. It wasn’t. The room spun and Shiro found himself collapsing onto his back. His lungs were on fire, and his head was swimming. Little by little, his vision clouded and faded. Shiro tried to peer into the darkness, and saw nothing but blackness staring back. Silent things waited there, counting on his strength failing him completely.

Then, as if by the grace of God, Shiro could hear the softest voice he’d ever heard. “Please Shiro. Please God, no. I’m here. Please don’t die.” The voice was female in origin, familiar in a way that warmed the chill seeping through his jacket. The exorcist fought to open his eyes, but failed; consciousness seemed to evade him.

Little by little, Shiro’s body began to reawaken. It had started with the tips of his toes and moved upwards. Bloodshot eyes flew open and spun uselessly in their orbits. That soft voice was back, guiding him to the most beautiful face he’d ever seen. It had to have been an angel; he must have died on that warehouse floor.

Dim golden light bounced off of the soft black waves surrounding her pale face: Yuri. She was there, looking into this eyes, warm hand stroking the stubble of his cheek. “Shiro. It’s me. It’s Yuri. You’re alright. It’s okay.”

“Yuri?” Shiro’s voice was hoarse, throat parched.

Lithe fingers squeezed his gently before untangling. Shiro missed the contact instantly, “Try not to talk. You need to save your strength. You almost died during your last mission. If it hadn’t been for Rinka warning me that something was wrong...well...” Tears sparkled in Yuri’s eyes, “You wouldn’t have made it.”

“How long?” Shiro whispered, straining to lift his right hand. He so badly wanted to brush the inky strands out of Yuri’s face, but the I.V tubes and his own shame stopped him.

“A few days,” Yuri sniffed, “It’s been a few days. They tried to send me on a mission to stop a rogue golem, but I...I couldn’t leave you like this.” Cautiously, the young woman twined her fingers between Shiro’s once again. Bright eyes studied his, looking for any sign of resistance. Her shoulders relaxed slightly when she found none in the priest’s face.

“Thanks.” Shiro breathed out. He should have listened to Yuri, talking had exhausted him and his body began to feel warm and sleepy at her touch. His eyes began to close again as sleep rose up to meet him.

The feel of plush lips against his brow stirred him enough to hear Yuri’s gentle, “Good night, Shiro. I’ll come by in the morning.”

Panic gripped at Shiro, causing him to reach for her, palm meeting the soft wool of her sweater, “Stay.” Shiro couldn’t help the thud of his heart at the admission. He needed her. Vulnerability was never his strong suit, but maybe just for tonight it would be okay.

Yuri’s answering smile was so, so sweet. If Shiro weren’t in absolute agony he was sure he would have kissed her right then. Instead, the exorcist moved ever so slightly to allow Yuri to lay next to him. The positioning was awkward, with both of them laying on their backs side by side. But their hands stayed connected. Yuri’s thumb rubbed soothing circles on the back of Shiro’s hand, careful to avoid the I.V lines. If he died right then and there, Shiro didn’t think he would have minded so much. 


End file.
